The Wedding Gig
by Special-Squirrel94
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a woman whose been in so many bad relationships, she now doesn't believe in love. Can a certain raven-headed musician change her opinion? Full Summary inside. Main: SasuSaku Minor: NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen
1. Things Just Happen

****

Chapter 1

- _Things Just Happen_

**A/N: Okay, so Im REALLY bad at trying to get these stories on here, so PLEASE don't eat me! 0.o Well, please read this, and enjoy! **

**Summary: Sakura Haruno is a woman who's been in relationships that end, well... badly. She now doesn't believe in love, and thinks relationships are only supposed to be lived in the moment, then soon breaking it off. Can a certain raven-headed musician change her opinion? Main: SasuSaku Minor: NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen **

_**DICLAIMER: I DON'TOWN NARUTO, BECAUSE IF I DID, SASUKE WOULDN'T BE AN EMO PUNK!! NOR DO I OWN ANY MUSIC/LYRICS I USE IN THIS FANFIC!!**_

"Yo," - talking

'Yo', - thinking

**'Yo,' - someone's Inner or (A/N)**

_Yo - stressed words OR flashback_

**Now on w/ the story...**

Of all days for one of her angry ex-boyfriends to drain the gas out of her car's tank, it just HAD to rain. It had to rain, and it just HAD to be her mother's fourth wedding rehearsal... that she missed... again.

Twenty-seven year old, Sakura Haruno wiped her bubble-gum pink hair that was matted on her face away from her emerald eyes, so she could see how far away the bus stop was. It was less than a block, but for Sakura, it seemed like eternity.

As she was approaching the bench where the bus would be arriving, she sighed when she realized a figure was there to see her in all her glory.

'Terrific,' she thought as she looked at her situation, 'I'm one of the best doctors at the hospital, damnit! I should be telling people how bad it is to walk in the rain, not encouraging it!' She walked up to the figure, and now realized it was an ebony-headedn man, who was plucking aimlessly at an acoustic guitar.

"Hey," she heard his voice, and turned to him getting a better look at what he was wearing. His legs were clothed in a pair of khaki colored, corduroy, **(A/N: I REALLY don't know how to spell that! lol x33)** slightly baggy pants. He wore a black button-up shirt with the first two buttons undone. His shoes were basic black dress shoes, like he had come from a party.

"O-oh, hi," she stuttered out, realizing she was ogling his deep onyx eyes as he turned his bored face to her.

"So, Princess, where's the car Daddy bought you?" he asked with a lazy, but taunting smirk.

**'How dare that hot jerk talk to us like that?!'**Sakura's Inner **(A/N: InnerSakura! )** commented.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said, getting agitated buy his arrogant attitude. For some reason, she wanted to smack that smirk off his pretty boy face.

"Well, Pinky? Did your rich daddy ground you from using the car, because you used his credit card too much?" He just loved to see her mad, didn't he?

"Why you little, Ba--"

Suddenly, a bus came to a screeching halt in front of where they were sitting. The man packed his guitar into his case, and walked to the bus's steps, leaving Sakura with her jaw hanging there in mid-air. The man took one more glance at her, smirked, then the door closed, making him disappear.

It took Sakura several seconds to realize that that was the only bus that went even close to her destination. She scowled, as she came back to reality.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

She closed the cab's car door, and leaned into the passenger's window, and smiled gratefully to the elderly driver.

"Thanks," she said while handing him the respective amount, including a tip. The cab driver slightly smiled and shrugged.

"It's my job," he stated while driving off in the rain. Sakura turned around to her mother's fairly large house and sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be fun.

She dragged herself up the cobblestoned walkway, while taking notice the new shrubs that were artistically 'carved' into exotic animals. 'Where did Mom get her weird taste...?'

Sakura slowly opened the wooden door, and walked into the living where she saw her mother's fiance reading the current newspaper. He looked up when he heard the door creak and smiled.

"Why, hello Sakura," Tozou said in his best fatherly way," It's very nice to see you."

"Likewise, Tozou-san," she said, while slightly bowing.

"No need for formalities, Sakura," he said while blinking, "I am very close to being your step-father." Sakura nodded, and looked around at the cozy, mostly cheetah-printed room, and became nervous.

"So, um... W-where is my mother?" she asked casually, but inside she was staring to panic. She could see Tozou was worried too, because his eyes widened visibly.

"Oh, she's in the kitchen..." he looked from side to side, as if afraid to say it, then whispered out, "making DINNER."

Sakura became tense, and began fidgeting. The ONLY time Masumi Haruno ever prepared dinner, was when she had great anger toward someone that she needed to chop things to have the feeling of a knife in her hand.

"D-dinner?" Sakura choked out. She was beyond terrified, and looked at Tozou for help, but she only saw him look at her like she was a dead man walking.

Sakura tip-toed towards the kitchen door, and creaked open the swinging door. She cautiously looked around, and finally found the back of a middle-aged, pink-headed woman wearing a floral apron and red bandanna. Sakura was about to smile at the sight, until she heard a knife hit a wooden cutting board... HARD.

Sakura took a deep breath in, and inched closer to the island in the middle of the kitchen, trying to be stealth-like. She finally approached the figure and lightly touched it's shoulder. As soon as she did, Masumi turned around with an angry expression on her face.

"Where have you been?!" she screeched, fire evident in her eyes. Sakura seemed to shrink, as her mother seemed taller than ever. They were actually the same height, and looked pretty much the same, but Masumi had an older, more tired face, with a few wrinkles. He faded pink hair now had a couple of grey strands, but to be her age, she looked very nice.

"W-well, another one of my--" Sakura tried to explain, but was soon interrupted by her mother.

"How _COULD _you miss my wedding rehearsal, where YOU'RE the maid of honor?! I had to get your friend INO to make the speech, that I DOUBT you've even written!!" She wasn't as mad as she was disappointed.

"Mom, I really tried to come, but--"

"But what?! Do you not WANT me to marry Tozou, Sakura?! Is THAT what this is about?!"

"NO! I-I mean I DO want you to marry him--"

"So WHY do you keep missing these rehearsals, that are not ONLY important, but mean very much to me?!" Sakura's mother was on the verge of tears, "Sakura, I can't keep arranging new rehearsals when you don't show up!"

"Mom, you KNOW how complicated my life is, and--"

"Is it so complicated, that you can't even make it to my rehearsal?" The question was barely audible, but Sakura heard it, and she felt a pang of guilt in her heart.

"What's going to happen when my REAL wedding comes? Are you gonna show then, or do I need to get Ino to do everything?" Tears were now streaking the older woman's face. "I need to know these things, Sakura."

Sakura's face now had a lone tear come down as she embraced her mother.

"Mom, I PROMISE, I won't miss anything that has to deal with your wedding. I'm SO sorry about what I've done, and I won't let it happen again." she whispered into her mother's ear, trying to comfort herself more so than Masumi.

"Please... PLEASE, don't break this promise," her mother begged, "I'm going to pick out the arrangement of guests' tables tomorrow, and I would like you to arrive. I've already got my flowers, and catering, and even the band, Sakura. Please don't miss this. PLEASE." Sakura couldn't tell her that she had a patient to deal with, but she WAS going to cancel it, just for her mother.

"Of course, Mom, but tell me," Sakura said with anxiety in her voice, "have you chosen your dress yet?"

"NO! Of course not!" Masumi smiled softly at Sakura when she saw her daughter exhale visibly.

"S-so..." Sakura said with worry in her voice, "Are we REALLY eating what you've made for dinner?" Masumi laughed at her daughter's childish antics.

"Heavens, no! You know I can't cook to save ANYONE'S life!" Sakura smiled with relief, and just hugged her mother.

"Honey... why are you soaking wet?" Masumi asked, pulling away from her daughter's warm embrace long enough to look down at her now damp clothes. Her mother laughed, and it was so contagious, Sakura started to laugh with her. Masumi told her to go change into something warm.  
She left the kitchen, and walked up the stairs into her old room. Sakura inhaled the familiar scent, and flopped on the bed.

'I hope tomorrow will be better...' She was so tired from today's events, she fell asleep without changing her clothes.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Sakura woke up to the wonderful smell of bacon, eggs, and warm maple syrup.

'Mmmm... Tozou's cooking breakfast.' But she then realized she fell asleep so early, she didn't get to eat. Her stomach started growling from lack of food. She got up quickly, and stepped into the bathroom. She readied the water, stripped off her clothes, and got inside the shower.

She graoned in pleasure as the hot, relaxing water hit her body. It felt so good to do this after the day she had yesterday. While doing so, her mind wandered off to that arrogant man she had met. She decided to stop thinking about him, because her blood was starting to boil.

'He doesn't even know me OR my father!' she thought angrily.

After she lathered her pink locks with cherry scented shampoo, and cleansed her body with Cherry Blossom shower gel **(A/N: You know, that stuff from Bath & Body Works? Love it! lol xD)**, she exited the steamy room with a towel wrapped around her curvy body. She looked at the clock, and read 9:36 A.M. She sighed.

'I have to get to the hospital at ten thirty today...'

'Awww! Why can't we have a day off? It's mom's wedding dress.. picking... out...day!! We can't miss it!' InnerSakura countered.

'And that's exactly why we have to go in EARLY so we can leave EARLY!' she told her annoying Inner.

She looked in her closet, and picked out a nice office outfit. She knew she was bound to wear scrubs, so she got a pale pink blouse with thin blue stripes going down it, sleek, black dress pants that flared a bit and the ends, and some black wedges. She thought about what was planned for today, and decided that it was best to pack these clothes in a bag, and would wear her yellow scrubs. She would put them on before she left work. She brushed her hair mid-back hair, and put it up in a messy bun. She didn't want to wear any jewelry, because it was sure to get in the way. She took a quick glance at the clock that now read 9:49.

She walked faster than normal down the stairs, bag in hand, and sprinted into the kitchen, only to find her mother and Tozou already eating in their pajamas and robes.

"Oh, Sakura," Masumi said, a little surprised by her daughter's outfit, "Are you really going to the doctor's office today?"

Sakura noticed the disappointment in the woman's voice, and quickly stated, "Oh, but only for a couple hours! I have bills to pay for, of course!" she added with light amusement to ease the tension. Once it seemed to relax, she reached out and grabbed a piece of bacon, against her stomach's wishes.

"Is that all your going to eat?" asked Tozou, worried, "There's no need to be shy--"

"Oh, I'm just in a hurry! Bye Mom!" she said in a rush, while kissing her mothers cheek, "Bye Tozou-san!" she said while waving.

"Please, no formalities--" he started, but was interrupted by the slamming of the front door.

"--Sakura," he sighed, "I don't know you've done it all these years." he said facing his wife-to-be.

"Oh, trust me," she said grinning playfully, "neither do I."

* * *

**PLEASE READ A/N: Hey! Thank you to anyone who's reading this! It means that you've might've read what's at the top! So, review, and tell me if I need to continue. Check my favorite stories section to see what I think are awesome stories! READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!**


	2. In the Band

**A/N: Hola! I noticed most of you guys liked my story, and I already got 65 hits, 5 alerts, and 2 reviews!! Thnx a lot you guys! XD So I want to dedicate this chapter to the following pplz:**

**animequeen100: Thnk you very much for being my first reviewr cough even if I asked you to, cough!!**

**Azul Garnet, Luvedbydarkness, loveless kunoichi, and qUeStIoNmArKk, and T.A. Raskelt: Thnk you for alerting my story, even if I did think it was bad at 1st! lol**

**T.A. Raskelt: Thnks 4 being the 1st to fav. my story!!**

**Please continue reading!!**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno is a woman who's been in relationships that end, well... badly. She now doesn't believe in love, and thinks relationships are only supposed to be lived in the moment, then soon breaking it off. Can a certain raven-headed musician change her opinion? Main: SasuSaku Minor: NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen**

"Yo," - talking

'Yo', - thinking

**'Yo,' - someone's Inner, (A/N), or lyrics**

_Yo - stressed words OR flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

_In the Band_

Sakura climbed out of her now fully gassed car, and walked up to the entrance of Konoha Hospital. She greeted the receptionist, while she clocked in.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san," the younger girl said, "Tsunade-sama wanted me to send for you when you arrived."

"Oh, of course," Sakura replied with a smile, "I need to speak with her anyway," She then

walked off toward Tsunade's office, wondering what she was needed for. When she arrived, she knocked lightly on the door. As soon as she did, she heard snoring. Sakura sighed, and knocked again, but louder. However the already loud snoring started to get louder. She became agitated, and pounded on the door, hard. Shuffling was heard, and then a gruff, "Come in!".

Sakura slowly opened the door to the messy room, filled with stacks and stacks of paper. She found a blond, older lady, with two, loose pony-tails going down her back. The lady, Tsunade, looked up with an annoyed expression.

"Yes... Sakura?" she grinded through her teeth, "How can I help you?"

"Um... _you _called _me _here... Tsunade-sama," she answered, sweat-dropping at the older lady's memory.

"R-right. I-I did, because I have something to discuss with you," she stated with a serious expression adoring her face.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, already knowing what was going on.

"Sakura," Tsunade sighed out, "... You're a very good doctor, oneofourbests, but... " she trailed off, looking out the window, "But I know more than anyone, that you have to do the paperwork!" Tsuande stood up, and threw a stack of paper on her already cluttered desk. Sakura sighed long and hard, knowing that she hadn't turned in her paperwork for the past two months, meaning she was behind.

"Tsunade-sama--" Sakura started, but her mentor, as well as the head doctor, held up her hand, signalling for her to stop.

"... When I was your age, I didn't want to do the paperwork, either," Tsunade started on her long story, noticing Sakura's sigh as she plopped herself down, waiting to be bored.

"... and I didn't," she finished, "So, _now,_I'm stuck doing the paperwork I didn't do when I was that young." She looked Sakura in the eye, "Sakura... do the paper-part." Tsunade sat back down, motioning for Sakura to leave. When Sakura was at the door, she called her name.

"Oh, and Sakura," she said, picking up a stack of supposed magazines, "please put these in the children's waiting room . They're running low."

After Tsunade also told her to take the rest of the off working ONLY on paperwork, she took the magazines and headed off to the children's waiting room. She walked into the colorful, jungle decorated room, and looked at the kids playing in the toy sections. She smiled softly. Some of the younger doctors and nurses didn't want to work with children, because they didn't like the hassle **(A/N: That's me! Ill NEVER EVER EVER NEVER make babysitting my career. I learned that the easy way... through my sis! xD)**, but if you don't learn how to deal with them when you're young, you won't be ready when you have kids. That was Sakura's motto, anyhow.

She walked towards the book basket, while interestingly glanced at the cover of the top magazine. 'Uchiha family, eh?' She put them in the basket, and made three steps away when she suddenly stopped She flung herself around and raced toward the basket.

She picked up the one on top, and screamed, "Why, that jackass--", but she stopped when she noticed she was still in the children's room, with all the kids looking at her with curious eyes, and moms glaring at her for using that language.

"... is a donkey... because... yeah..." She trailed off, not knowing what else to say. She looked around the room, and saw a little girl whisper something in her mother's ear, although, Sakura could hear it clearly.

"Mommie, what is a... _jackass_?" she asked innocently. The mother tried to shoot Sakura a glare for putting her in this predicament, but found she was gone, with no one there, but more off springs asking their birth giver's the same thing. **(A/N: I felt like I was saying, 'kids', 'moms' 'mothers' and 'children' too much, so I thought I'd switch it around a little! lol)**

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

She ran right passed her friend and secretary, Hinata, and into her office. She slammed the door, and leaned her back against it, trying to steady her breathing. Her cheeks burning with embarrassment at what happened, and anger at what she saw on that cover.

**'He's hot and rich? Why, if I weren't so pissed at him, I'd take him now!'**

'Do you even hear yourself?! You're so perverted... '

**'Hey, if _I'm_ perverted, then _you_ are, too, because _we're _one!' InnerSakura** declared happily.

'Ugh. I don't even know _how_ I got _you_for my Inner... ' Sakura said in a thoughtful, yet uninterested way.

**'Aww. That hurt, Saku-chan' she**said, then feigned hurt. Sakura decided to ignore her Inner, and got started on her papers.

After a little over three hours, she looked at her computer's clock. She sighed as it read 1: 34. She would be leaving shortly, so she decided to get the clothes that she brought with her on. While she was getting the bag, she was buzzed in by Hinata. Sakura rubbed her eyes, obviously tired, and answered, "Yes?"

"Um, Sakura-chan?" Hinata Hyuuga'squiet voice rang through the small machine, "Are y-you... okay?" Sakura sighed and smiled softly at her friends concern.

"Yes," Sakura replied to her friend, "Of course. Why wouldn't I--" But she soon remembered the fiasco earlier, and her cheeks got a pink tint to them.

"Oh, you mean that?" Sakura askedknowingly, "Yeah. I'm fine. Here, let me get dressed, and I'll come speak to you in person." she told Hinata, and grabbed the duffel bag, and started to get dressed.

She walked outside, fully clothed in the outfit she pick out that morning. **(A/N: I didn't know if you remembered or not - bcuz I know I wouldn't! lol - so here's the description: a pale pink blouse with thin, vertical blue stripes going down it, sleek, black dress pants that flared a bit and the ends, and some black wedges.) **She walked over to her friend, hugged her, and looked at her outfit.

"Wow, Hinata-chan! You look nice," she said, making her blue-headed friend blush and look down at her shoes.

"Y-you really think so? Thank you," The twenty-six year old woman looked down at her ensemble, including a knee-length navy blue skirt, with a matching cardigan sweater and a white silk camisole. On her shoes were new, brown penny loafers. Sakurasmiled at her friends modesty. She was always shy, and used to stutter a lot from grade school all the way through high school, and tried to keep the peace in the four people group. The group contained Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Hiroshi, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga herself.

"Do you want to go out to lunch with my mother and I?" Sakura asked politely, "I have to help her set up the wedding tables."

"O-oh! That sounds fun!" Hinata replied, with a smile on her face.

"Good, because there might be tension that only _you _can solve!" Sakura said, giggling when her friend blushed again.

"S-sakura-chan..." she said, embarrassed by the comment.

They walked out together, and Sakurainsisted that they both rode in her wine red Sonata.

"Fine," the younger girl said, sighing, "but only because it would save gas. I d-don't want to impose on you, Sakura-chan," Sakura pouted at this.

"You're not imposing on me. It's my joy to drive you there, even if you didn't have a good reason!" They drove to the Minty Leaf Cafe **(A/N: Sounds yummy, ne? xD) **and waited a few minutes before the older pink-haired lady arrived. She had her fiance in tow, and he was wearing a scowl. Sakura noticed this, and became worried.

"What's wrong, you guys?" Sakura wondered. Her mother looked at her daughter, and Hinata.

"Oh, hello girls! He's just upset that he's missing the game!" her mother said, rolling her eyes then turning to Sakura's petite friend with a cheery smile, "Hinata, I assume you will be joining us?"

"Yes ma'am... i-if it's not a trouble!" she added, while waving her hands in front of her.

"Oh, no! It never is!" Masumi stated, "The more the merrier!"

They took a booth in the front, by a window, and looked at the menu. When the waitress came, they all ordered the appropriate food, and had small talk while waiting for the food.

"S-so, I hear you arranged another wedding rehearsal," Hinata said while drinking her plain water, appointing the question to Masumi.

"Yes, that's right," Masumi stated, "It'll be tonight at 7 P.M. You are invited to attend, of course. Oh, and bring some family members if you want, but make sure you tell me so I can add their name to the guest list and get them a table."

"Yes, I'll try," Hinata said with a very light blush on her face. She was still not used to Tozou's presence, even though she had known him for a while. She was the one who introduced the two lovebirds, Tozou being one of her father's fellow business men. He was over one night for dinner, and she was ordered to show him the door on the way out once the meal was over. While opening the door, Masumi was knocking on it, trying to find where Sakura was. Since it was raining, Tozou drove her home. It was love at first sight, but Sakura disagreed. Though, she never the one for believing that, anyway.

"Sakura, have you written a speech yet?" Touzo asked, curious, but only trying to make small talk. What he didn't know, was that that one question could cause an argument.

"Well, I have a couple more paragraphs to write, and then I'll be--"

"Paragraphs?" Masumi interrupted, "Sakura, this is my wedding. The speech is supposed to supposed to come from your _heart_, not your note cards!" Tozou, now realizing his mistake, and also noticing how Hinata started to fidget, interrupted.

"O-oh, looky! O-our food is here, Honey," he told Masumi, "Let's dig in." He stuck a fork-full of salad into his mouth and began chewing, "Mm-mhm! Delicious!"

Masumi stopped talking to Sakura long enough to look at her husband. She started to giggle, and he was confused. Wasn't she about to bite Sakura's head off a second ago?

"Oh!" she said in between giggles, "You have salad hanging off your chin!" She apparently found this hilarious, but Tozou let her wipe it off, as he smiled at her. He loved this woman, and she was about to be his legally.

The rest of lunch was ate in a comfortable silence, with a couple of compliments on how the food tasted. Sakura asked Hinata to tell Tsunade that she was taking the rest of the day off. Hinata was unsure, but Sakura told her that she would get chewed out by Tsunade later. Sakura said that she was going to drop Hinata off, and that she would meet her at the church.

There was a comfortable silence in the car until Hinata broke it, "You know, Sakura-chan, he seems to r-really love her... " she stopped when she noticed her friends grip on the wheel become tense.

"Yeah," Sakura mumbled, "He better..."

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

After dropping off Hinata, Sakura found herself staring at the church, with a beautiful garden spreading around the entrance. She was awed at how beautiful it looked. Where had she been all week?

"Sakura!" she turned around, now facing her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, who was standing at the doors with a smile on her face, and waving, "Hey, Sakura! What's up?" Sakura laughed. She was still the same Ino, even if she moved to the states with her husband, Shikamaru Nara, she was still as hyper as ever. She had long blond hair, that, when tied in the usual pony-tail, was back-length. Her baby blue eyes gleamed with happiness, as if she had a secret. Sakura decided she would wait to pry, for she was too happy about her friend being back.

"Ino-pig!" she yelled as she ran with a huge grin. She tackled her into a bear-hug, and they laughed like crazy, saying a million things per minute.

"Sakura! You let your hair grow out!," she exclaimed, while admiring her pink locks.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, lamely, "I guess I needed a change."

"By change," Ino teased, "I hope you mean _maaaaan_!" Sakura fumed. She chased after her, screaming, "You pig!" all the while. Before long, she was in the backyard of the church, where the wedding would be held, and spotted her mother talking to what seemed to be the caterer. Masumi was talking animatedly, having a heated discussion over what looked like pigs-in-a-blanket. Sakura chuckled, knowing what the situation was.

_Xx-FLASHBACK-xX_

_Masumi was in the kitchen, ordering a pizza, as usual, since she couldn't cook. She was dialing the numbers, when a miniature her came in, dragging a blanket behind her. Sakura looked up at her mother with those wide, innocent eyes._

_"Mommie?" she asked in a sweet voice, "Can I ask you something... important?" Masumistopped dialing, put the phone down, and kneeled down to the height of the girl in front of her._

_"Honey, I told you already, those girls are jealous that your forehead is larger than theirs!" she said with a smile, hoping to save what little bit of self esteem her daughter had. Sakura was always picked on for having pink hair, and a larger forehead, and whatever else a 7 year-old can conjure up their head, so, she usually came to Mausmi for advice._

_Sakura's eyes became teary, "I wasn't going to talk about that, but is it really larger than theirs?!" she said, pitifully. Masumi gasped, and tried to fix the problem she made while trying to fix a problem that she thought was the problem, but it really wasn't the problem... wait, what? (**A/N: It takes a minute or two to figure it out, but I'm sure you will! x3)**_

_"No-- NO! It's NOT, I-I was just trying to... um..." she looked around, and found the pigs-in-a-blanket that she had ordered that morning still on the kitchen counter, and grabbed the first one she saw, and glanced back at Sakura, "Pig-in-a-blanket??" she said as she accidentally flung the food at her daughter, causing Sakura to jump, landing on it as gravity pulled her back down. As soon as she did, the weenie was squeezed out, and it flew right into Masumi's mouth. The woman started choking, but soon pounded her chest, making the sausage fly out of her throat, and fall harmlessly on the floor._

_Xx-END FLASHBACK-xX_

Sakura giggle at the memory, and noticed the woman her mother was talking to was gone, and her mother was looking smug. Sakura rolled her eyes, with a smile on her face, and walked over to Masumi. The older woman noticed her right away, and got excited.

"Sakura, dear!" she yelled, even though Sakura was only a couple feet away, "Please, come arrange this table." Masumi pointed to a table near the stage, but soon ran off, hugging and talking to a woman whom she supposedly hadn't seen for a while. Sakurasighed, but smile tiredly at the scene. She looked down at the guest list, and saw they were in alphabetical order.

_'Hmm, mom sure knows how to party...'_ she thought, as she skimmed through the names.

**'She sure does! I mean, look at all those RICH people!'** her **Inner** exclaimed, **'There like, bagizillion-airs!!' **Sakura just rolled her eyes, as she continued to look at the list. It seemed to go on forever with people she didn't she didn't even knew, until she came across one name that was familiar:

_Sai Arikigashi..._

Sakura's heart started to beat faster, not because she was excited, but because that was one of her hardest breakups. She could feel the tears in her eyes, and immediately wiped them away before they could fall. She had cried enough over him, and wasn't going to continue. What she couldn't believe was that, on the paper, it said who had invited him:

_Guest of Haruno, Masumi_

Her mother _knew_ what had happened between them, but she had still invited him. Didn't she know that he--

"_Move_," she heard a gruff voice behind her, pivoted, and gasped.

_'Sai?!' _No, it wasn't Sai. His hair was longer, and wasn't as black. The man had a tint of blu-- Oh no. It was that _man _from the other day. The one who had called her 'Pinky', AND insulted her father.

**'Oooh, the NERVE of him!' InnerSakura** stated, **'Showing up at our mother's wedding of all things! How dare he, that bast--' **but her rampaging was cut off by his voice.

"Listen, either, move, or I _make _you move!" he growled at her, "And stop gawking at me, you pathetic fangirl!"

'_Fangirl?_ _He thinks I'm staring at him because I'm a-- Wait. I was _staring_ at him? Damn my Inner!'_ she thought, now wearing a snarl, which kind of unnerved the man, but he showed no change in what he said next.

"Fine," he said with a smirk, "You asked for it!" He suddenly picked Sakura up underneath the shoulders, pulling her out of her thoughts, and setting her aside. She gaped at him as he calmly got some food from the refreshment table she didn't realize she was standing in front of. Sakura tapped him on the shoulder, but he didn't budge.

"I'm not giving you an autograph," he said, like he was trying to block out the voices in his head, "so... _scram_." Sakura had had enough. She took hold of the shoulder part of his charcoal gray button-up, and roughly pulled it to where he was now facing him. His eyes had widened a smidgen, **(AN: I LOVE that word! lol heh, smidgen... :3) **but quickly changed to normal size.

"Listen, _Bub_!" she said through clenched teeth, while poking him in the chest, and subconsciously stepping towards him, making him step back, "I don't know if you remember me, and I sure as hell don't care, but I don't ap-pre-ci-ate," she poked him with each syllable, "you saying those things you did! Especially when we don't even know each other!" He looked down at her, and held out his hand. Sakura was confused, and shook her head.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said, "Now that you know who I am, is it 'especially' anymore?" There was now a smirk on his face as he put his outstretched hand in his pocket, and walked away. Sakura stood there with her mouth slightly open. He just... left. Like he had no concern about her problem concerning him. A vein popped out on her forehead, and she strode over to where he was going, and noticed he was heading to the small stage was.

_'What's he...?'_

Sakura's unfinished question was soon answered as Sasuke walked up the steps leading to the stage mount, and picked up a dark blue guitar with white flames going down it. It was much different than what she had seen him playing the night Sakura first saw him. She scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to make sense of this, when Masumi came over to where Sakura was looking at the stage. The mother of the two smiled as he started playing a couple chords.

"Isn't the band marvelous?" Masumi asked in a dreamy kind of way, "Can you believe Ino's husband heard about my wedding, and since he manages this band, and offered to play free? I was so giddy, I didn't even ask what they played!" Sakura's faced turned to shock as she turned to her mother, and then back to the stage, realizing there were more people. Sasukeobviously played what she assumed was the lead guitar, a blond with sunshine yellow hair was taking practice mats off the drums, while another man with long chocolate hair, pulled back in a loose pony-tail, was playing a guitar also, but he had it turned upward more so. Sakura also noticed the brown pineapple-headed man, Shikamaru, was at the keyboard, playing a scale. Sasuke then plugged a cord into a box that resembled a speaker, **(A/N: Okay, I know what all these music things are, but remember, this is SAKURA'S position, and she isn't as familiar with all this stuff, so bear with me, and if you have any Q's about them, ask me inthe review that I'm SURE ur going to write... RIGHT?! lol :D)**looked back at the other men, and nodded. They nodded too, and suddenly, the blonde drummer started hitting his drumsticks together. As soon as they got the beat right, Sasuke started playing.

**(Turn on Three Days Grace: Time of Dying)**

(Sasuke)

**On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

**I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive**

(All)

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying**

(Sasuke)

**On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

**I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive**

(All)

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying**

Some people clapped, while others just stared at them, kind of freaked. I mean, who _writes_these kind of songs? Sakura looked at her mother with a look that said, 'You were saying?'.

"Uh-um..." Masumi was at a loss of words, as she scurried toward the stage. She said something to Sasuke, who was at the leading microphonene, and he nodded, then moved to the side, making room for Masumi.

"Well," Sakura's mother started into the mic, "wasn't that song... romantic, in a way?" All the snooty, rich guests looked around at other snooty rich people, who then shrugged and nodded, soon making the_ other _snooty, rich people who were looking at them, turn back to Masumi, and nodded. Masumi smile couldn't get any bigger as she turned to Shikamru, who was still at the keyboard, and mouthed, 'Thank you', then stepped off the stage, and turned to Sakura with a smug look on her face. Sakura just rolled her eyes, and smiled at her mother's childish antics. She then made her way up the stage, and approached Sasuke, who was now turning knobs on his guitar. **(A/N: lol TUNING!) **

"Well," Sakura said, "That was interesting." She now got Sasukes's attention, but he looked down when he realized who it was.

"Hey!" Sakura turned around when she heard a voice coming from the back. She saw it was the blond drummer, and put on a smile.

"Don't bother talking to Sasuke-teme!" the blond, who Sakura also realized was loud, said in a... loud voice, **(A/N: Insert sweatdrop. lol) **"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the BEST drummer in the world! I'm even going to be better than Hendrix!" **(Once again, insert sweatdrop)**

"You idiot," she looked to her left, and saw the other guitar player looking at Naruto, "Hendrix was a _guitarist_. Besides, even if he _was _a drummer, which he ISN'T, he'd be better than you!" Sakura giggled as Naruto began to pout, and knit his eyebrows together, probably trying to come up with a good comeback.

"By the way," Sakura looked back to the guy who was just talking, "my name is Neji Hyuuga." He reached out his hand, and she took it, trying to figure out why his name was so familiar.

_'Neji Hyuuga... HYUUGA!' _she thought gasping, _'It's Hinata's brother!'_

"I'm sorry," she apologized, knowing she had been lost in thought, "I just... well, Hinata never told me she had a brother." Neji's eyes widened at the mention of her name.

"Oh," he said, "You know... Hinata?" Sakura started to worry. Was she not supposed to know? Neji noticed her nervousness, and started to smirk.

"Don't worry," Neji assured, "It's not a secret. The fact is just... well hidden." Sakura nodded dumbly, and realized they didn't know her name.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she stated, "I'm Sakura Haruno, the bridesmaid for the wedding, and the daughter of the bride." She turned to Shikamaru, and smiled as he had his head resting on his hand that was propped on the keys.

"Hey, Shikamaru," she said in a friendly way. He just raised his head, and smiled slightly at his wife's best friend.

"Sakura," he said, acknowledging her by nodding, "How've ya' been?"

"Fine," she kind of lied, but she decided it was better not to look at all the details. She then remembered why she was up here in the first place. She looked over at Sasuke, and glared.

"Well?" she asked irritated.

"Well... what?" Sasuke asked confused, and very pissed. Sakura just looked at him like he had three heads.

"Well," Sakura started again, "Are you going to apologize for what you said to me?" It was Sasuke's turn to look at Sakura weirdly.

"You know what I mean, so don't act innocent! You-- you insulter!" she screamed, pointing at him. Sasuke thought for a moment, and realized what had happened.

"Oh. Hn."

"Hn? That's all?!"

"Hn," he smirked. It was amusing getting her riled up. Sakura was just too easy.

"Well," she said, grinding the words through her clenched teeth, "I don't suppose you'll tell me _why_ you acted that way... will you?!" He sighed at looked at her with a glare.

"Listen," he said, "I was a little buzzed when you came. Now that I think about it, _you're_the reason I was out in the rain in the first place, so don't think it's all my fault!" Sakura was taken back. The pieces fell into place. He was out there, because she had missed the rehearsal, and, him being a band member, had to stay behind and wait along with her mother. She had caused all this on herself, but he didn't know it was her then, so he shouldn't have been rude in the first place.

"I'd still like an apology!" she yelled. His eyes narrowed, and said, stubbornly, "No." Sakura let out a feral growl, and launched at him, ready to attack, but stopped when she heard her mother calling. She paled, as she remembered that her mother invited Sai. She said bye to everyone on stage, excluding Sasuke, and jogged down the steps. She had to get to the bottom of this situation, even if it meant seeing _his_ eyes again.

**Author's Note: YAY! Second chapter!! Plz review, pplz!! Tell me what you liked, disliked, or just plain hated! sniffle Well, I hope no one does _that_, but you get my drift! lol x33**

**No worries,**

**Special-Squirrel94.**


	3. Meeting of a Lifetime

**Author's Note: Hey, peeps! I like ur review(s), and I hope u leave more! :3 Plz leave reviews, bcuz I need to know what kind of story u want! So, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! I aslo want to thank the pplz who alerted and (or) favorited this story! It means a lot you, guys. Really! :)**

**Oh my good golly goodness!Im SUPER sry 4 not updating. My computer's internet connection box thingy went boom, so im on mybro's laptop right now! Forgive me, please!!**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno is a woman who's been in relationships that end, well... badly. She now doesn't believe in love, and thinks relationships are only supposed to be lived in the moment, then soon breaking it off. Can a certain raven-headed musician change her opinion? Main: SasuSaku Minor: NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen**

**(ps: Sasuke's family is still alive, oki-doke? I just recently figured out what 'AU' meant, so I guess that's wut this is! :D)**

"Yo," - talking

'Yo', - thinking

**'Yo,' - someone's Inner or (A/N)**

_Yo - stressed words OR flashback_

* * *

He had always enjoyed the rain. Most people might guess it's because he likes how depressed, and sullen it makes everything look, but what he really enjoyed about it, was that rain made an unkept promise, that no one heard. The rain, to Sasuke anyway, always promised a fresh, new start to the day, week, month, or even year. But he detested it the same reason he liked it. It made a promise to renew, but when he woke up after a night of heavy showers, the world was the same. Everything his older brother did was still... undo-able. Damn.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

He was jolted awake as the taxi he had been driving came to a sudden stop. He rubbed the small amount of sleepiness away from his eyes, as he opened the door to the unpleasantly smelling car. He threw the respective money onto the passenger seat, with no tip. The old cab driver snarled, and drove away feeling unappreciated.

Sasuke looked around, and took in his parents house. He hadn't been here since he had gone to the States with the band on that 'small' tour. Small, his ass. All the girls were practically raping him as he was trying to walk to his the limo. Shikamaru had said that not many people knew about them,since they were from Japan, but, oh, was he wrong. They were so packed in because of the fangirls, they had to cancel their last concert, or they wouldn't have made their flight. It didn't make things better that Shikamaru's damn wife, Inu, or Inox, or whatever, was complaining all the way home about not liking the airline food.

Sasuke sighed as realized his clothes were in the cab's trunk that he had just gotten out of.

'Great,' he thought, sarcastically, 'This only adds to my already perfect day.' He had enough of life already, and now he had to ask his _father _for pajamas. His FATHER. They barely even spoke two words to each other, when Sasuke had left. He faintly smiled when he thought of his mother's happy face when she saw him. That was one of the main reasons he came home. The other being he had no where else, and he'd be damned if he was going to take in consideration Naruto's suggestion about them sharing an apartment.

Sasuke's face turned into an intense glare, when he saw his brother's room light was on. He wasn't supposed to be here for a few more weeks, and Sasuke was willing to wait. As he walked into the large living room, he noticed that his mom had been redecorating. There was pictures of flowers, and little scented candles all over the coffee table. Sasuke shook his head, but smirked nonetheless. He loved his mother for who she was, and he never wished for anyone else.

He walked toward the kitchen, and heard humming just before he opened the door. He waited for a few seconds, listening to the tune, and relaxing to the soothing sound of his mother's beautiful voice. She was once a singer, but soon fell in love with a 'handsome', 'charming', and 'sweet' young man. Sasuke remembered how his eye twitched when he was told that his cold father was that man. It's weird how you can change after having kids.

He was about to open the swinging door, when he heard an all too familiar voice. It made his blood boil, and his eyes strain to red. Sasuke subconsciously clenched his fists at his sides. It only took three words...

Why, hello nii-chan," Itachi said seemingly innocent. Sasuke had to calm down. That old feud between was over between them, and he shouldn't dwell on the past. He finally sighed.

"Itachi," he turned around emotionless, acknowledging him. The two brothers looked almost identical, except one had longer hair pulled back in a pony-tail, and a scar under each eye. Sasuke smirked when he saw that his and Itachi's height were the same.

'At least that's one thing I accomplished,' he thought smugly. Itachi rose an eyebrow at his brother's actions, and walked past him into the kitchen. Sasuke's eye started to twitch.

'He just... leaves!' he thought, annoyed, and somewhat confused, 'Argh! I'll never understand him...' He just shook his head, and followed his brother into the kitchen. His middle-aged mother, Mikoto, turned around with flour on her nose, holding a pan of burnt cookies in front of her. Sasuke faintly smiled. She never knew how to cook, but that never stopped her from doing what she loved.

_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-Flashbackx-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X _

_An alarm was heard, sounds of metal dropping, and a shrill scream was heard through the house. The_ _two brothers looked at each other, showing their wide eyes. They ran downstairs, and noticed their father, Fugaku, standing up with a newspaper in his hands. He looked at the boys and nodded._

_They all ran through the huge mansion, and thn found the kitchen. The boys kicked the door open, while Fugaku walked between them, worried about his wife._

_"Honey?!" he asked, frantic, "Are you okay? Did someone break in?!" But he only heard the sound of an elderly lady holding a fire extinguisher, wearing a black and white dress. She was talking animatedly to a plump woman beside her, whom was wearing a solemn mask, and nodding like a toddler who was just caught stealing a cookie. The two sons had come in, coughing and wafting the smoke away from their noses. The three men walked closer to the scene in front of them, until they were in earshot._

_"And_ that's_why you're not supposed to put the oven on 3,00 degrees, thinking, whatever you're making, will bake faster," the maid finished her speech, and smoothed out her dress that was now burnt around the edges. The two women finally saw the husband and two sons smirking. Mikoto blushed furiously, and started to pout angrily. She knew that Fugaku had banned her from the kitchen the last time she almost burnt the house down. She had fallen asleep from boredom of making a grilled cheese. **(A/N I've done that!! XD lol My mom almost beat me! lol, jk jk) It was a good thing they could afford cooks and maids, or they'd be in bad shape.**_

_Fugaku walked up to his dust-covered wife, and put his arm around her, never losing his smirk. He started to walk out, leading her all the while._

_"Shut up!" Mikoto screamed, removing herself from Fugaku's grasp, and running toward the bathroom to take a shower._

_"I never said a word..."_

_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-End Flashbackx-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_

"Please don't tell your father!" Mikoto begged Sasuke with puppy dog eyes, "I just wanted to make something special, because I knew you would be arriving!" Sasuke sighed, and took the pan from his mother's hands. He sat it down on the counter, and grabbed his dough-covered mother in a hug. Sasuke nuzzled his nose in her neck, and inhaled her motherly scent. Mikoto just smiled softly, and returned the hug, patting him on the back.

"Mom..." he sighed into her neck. He was away for too long. when had the months gone by? They finally released each other, and Sasuke excused himself.

He walked around the house, memorizing everything over again, like how the tapestry in the foyer was always crooked, because no one was ever tall enough to reach it, let alone fix it. Or how the doors creaked a song if you opened them all the way. He finally made it to his bedroom. How time could fly. It was still the same color. Dark navy blue bedsheets, curtains, and even carpet. Sasuke sweatdropped. He needed a new style. He walked around, with hands in his pockets, and came to his chest of drawers. He remembered his first mix-CD that he had made was still in there. While digging through his drawer, he heard footsteps in the hallway, and ignored it. Why Itachi made it his job to follow him, he'll never know.

"Father wants to see you," Itachi informed, eating an apple while leaning against the room's door frame. Sasuke sighed deeply, shut the compartment, and walked briskly past Itachi. If he knew one thing in life, it was that Fugaku Uchiha was a _very_ impatient man.

After remembering where the abode was, he closed the door to his father's completely dark office. Sasuke sat down in a leather chair in front of his father's desk. He kept a bored look on his face, and waited for Fugaku to speak.

"Sasuke," his father acknowledged. Fugaku stood up, and reached out his hand over his desk. Sasuke practically choked on his own saliva, **(A/N: Ew... lol xD) **and did the same. This was the moment he had been waiting for. The moment Fugaku Uchiha treated him, Sasuke Uchiha, as an equal. The were so close, only centimeters apart...

"Fugaku-kun! You're going to damage your eyes if you keep leaving this light off!" Mikoto flicked on the lights, and was surprised to see her youngest son there. "Oh... did I interrupt something?"

"But Mikoto-chaaaaaaan! You know that I want my office to look like the _Godfather_'s!" Fugaku whined. Sasuke just sweatdropped at the scene, and slid out of his chair. He was out the door when his father cleared his throat.

"Sasuke," he called. The said man poked his head back in, still stoic. Fugaku smirked.

"Welcome back." Sasuke smirked right back, and left into the abyss.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Sasuke drank the last sip of his black liquid, crumpled up his coffee cup, and threw it away. He walked up the stairs leading to his blond friend's house. He knocked on Naruto's apartment door, and wrapped his jacket tighter around him. Sasuke waited, but heard nothing, so he knocked harder. Soon he heard shuffling, and Naruto opened the door wearing nothing but green boxer shorts with characters on them. The reason he didn't live with Naruto screamed in front of him.

"Dobe, put some clothes on. It's 30 something degrees out here," Sasuke said, disgusted byhis morning's view. Naruto shrugged, and closed the door, leaving Sasuke out on the apartment complex's hallway. It was the coldest time of Winter, and he was clad in a black long-sleeved shirt that had a few buttons at the top, khaki cargo pants, and black casual shoes. His unruly hair was in the same spiky style it always was.

After a few minutes, Naruto re-opened the door, wearing a gray long sleeved shirt under an orange tee, with jeans and original converse, all while carrying a black zipper jacket. He guzzled down the rest of his orange juice, and threw the cup through the door, who knows where. He gave a confused look at his friend's face, locked his door, and walked past him. Sasuke shook his head, and followed Naruto.

They found Sasuke's car in the parking lot, and hopped in. The band had rehearsal today, and Naruto was usually late, making everyone else late, so Sasuke, being the mut ual friend he was, decided to pick him up.

During the car ride, Naruto did most of the talking, while Sasuke gave short replies, if any at all. They arrived at the studio on time, for once - well, in Naruto's case, anyway. Shikamaru and Neji were already getting out their instruments, and playing short tunes, to warm up.

"Hey, guys! Guess What?! The Teme actually _visited _me this morning!" Naruto yelled, happily. The two other band members looked at Sasuke with a surprised, yet smug, look. He only glared at them, hung his warm jacket on the coat rack, and took out his acoustic guitar.

"Dobe. I was only making sure we could start on _time _today," Sasuke said, only half-honest. Naruto and he had been rivals all through grade school, and most of middle school. But one day, an older kid was picking on Naruto, and pushing him around, and Sasuke had stood up to the guy. Sure, he got a bloody nose, and a broken wrists in 3 places, but doing what he felt was right made him feel better than Itachi. Back then, that was his only motive, but if Sasuke was given a chance, he would do it all over again... mostly just to make sure Naruto got some beatings in, too. They've been best friends all through high school, and always have each others back.

"Suuuuuure you were!" Naruto said, teasingly, "Just like when you were asking me if I was hungry, because you could go through the drive-thru!" Snicker came from Shikamaru and Neji, but they were silenced by Sasuke's lethal look. They settled for smirking.

"You keep it up, and that'll be the last time I even _think _about doing that!" Sasuke growled to Naruto. He sort of shrunk into a ball behind his drum set. Sasuke smirked, and put the strap around his neck. He sat down on the stool in front of the band, and looked back. Everyone nodded, signaling Naruto to start. The blond put his sticks in the air, and counted off.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

**(A/N: Play "Pieces", by Sum41)**

**(Sasuke)**

**I tried to be perfect**

But nothing was worth it

I don't believe it makes me real

I thought it'd be easy

But no one believes me

I meant all the things I said

**(All - Chorus)**

**If you believe it's in my soul**

I'd say all the words that I know

Just to see if it would show

That I'm trying to let you know

That I'm better off on my own

(Sasuke and Neji)

**This place is so empty**

My thoughts are so tempting

I don't know how it got so bad

Sometimes it's so crazy

That nothing can save me

But it's the only thing that I have

(All)

**If you believe it's in my soul**

I'd say all the words that I know

Just to see if it would show

That I'm trying to let you know

That I'm better off on my own

On my own

(Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru; Naruto's too busy on the drums! XP)

**I tried to be perfect**

**It just wasn't worth it**

**Nothing could ever be so wrong**

**It's hard to believe me**

**It never gets easy**

**I guess I knew that all along**

**If you believe it's in my soul**

**I'd say all the words that I know**

**Just to see if it would show**

**That I'm trying to let you know**

**That I'm better off on my own**

"Whoo! That was the most awesome song you've wrote yet, Sasuke!" Naruto hollered when the song was over. Sasuke said nothing, packed his guitar in his case, nodded to Shikamaru and Neji, then left. Naruto looked at the other members.

"Why'd he leave?! We have 2 more hours of practice!!" Naruto was very confused... as usual. Neji sighed, and gave him a look that had 'idiot' written all over it.

"He's going to discuss the music we're playing with the bride and groom," Neji replied.

"Why didn't Shikamaru go?! Isn't he the manager?!" Naruto screamed in Shikamaru's ear. They just couldn't get through to him...

"Loud-mouth, you _really_think I'm going to waste my energy to go ask?" Shikamaru shot a look at Naruto, like it was so obvious. Naruto just kept going on and on about this and that, while Neji stood up and walked to the window, watching Sasuke drive off.

'Please, don't agree to some sappy love song...'

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X

"We don't _do _sappy love songs," Sasuke stated plainly, his eyes narrowing to a glare.

"I didn't _ask _what you played. I _said _you're going to play Love Me Tenderby Elvis Presley," Sakura replied, with just as much venom. They had been at it for about an hour now, and neither one of them had come to an agreement. He had come over to talk to Masumi and Tozou, but they were out picking up the week's groceries, leaving Sakura to talk to the ass of an Uchiha all by herself. She had just got back from her morning work-out, wearing gym shorts and a baggy tee-shirt, and was getting herself a swig of coffee, when _he _ruined her almost perfect day.

Sasuke sat across from her on the cheetah couch, and looked at how her eyes sparkled with amusement. This wasn't humorous. It was his job to know exactly what the band was going to play, and they had left hints about not doing love songs. She had offered him a cup of coffee, but he didn't need to warm-up. His face was already burning from seeing her sweaty, hot legs. He stopped himself from looking at them. It would just affect his concentration. His face was stoic as ever, as he asked if they could play what they wanted. Sakura just laughed, as if she had the best secret in the world.

"Did you not hear what you played at the rehearsal? It was murderous," she stated. He must be wacko if he thinks she's going to let her do that. Her mother had told her exactly what song she and Tozou wanted, and Sakura was going to be sure to get that song. But each time she looked in those onyx eyes, she was reminded of Sai. Sakura always loved the way his eyes would glisten with enjoyment, and she told him every chance she got. She'd drown in them, and he'd make her feel loved, but Uchiha's... his were so cold, and bleak. It was like she couldn't breath. How could someones eyes be so empty? Yet, so sexy, and--

"Haruno-san, I really need to know what song we're going to play," Sasuke's voice brought her back to reality. Sakura shook her head. She really needed to get out of the past. It hurt too much.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san, but I already told you what song you were going to play. This is what the ride and groom want," Sakura, just as business-y. If he wanted to act like a smart-ass, so was she.

Sasuke growled at her stuborness. He couldn't go back to the band, and tell them about this. It was stupid, and agrivating. He stood up, and walked toward Sakura, hoping to intimidate her. But, to his dismay, she looked unaffected. She looked like she could care less about the price of apples.

"We're _not _doing that song. It's stupid, and makes no sense, and--" She stood up, pissed off by his attitude.

"You don't think I know that?! I _hate_ that song! It's so romantic, and I wish--"

"Why do _you_ hate the song? You're the damn Maid of Honor! You're supposed--"

"I'm supposed to what?! Cry at how lovey-dovey the scene will be?! I just want this to end, so I can throw away that _hideous_ dress I'm forced to wear to make my mom happy on her big day!" she was on a roll, and he started backing up, but never let up his glare, "But little, idiotic _jerks_like you think you're too 'cool' to do anything for the person that really matters at the time!" Sasuke was about to make a remark, when he felt the back of his knees hit the edge of a couch. His eyes went wide, then dangerously narrow. No one puts Sasuke Uchiha in a corner. **(A/N: lol Guess where I got that line from?! That's right! Dirty Dancing! XD)** '

"So why don't you just go crawl right back up into your little whole, and take that stick out of you a--"

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault we don't like the song?! Is that why I'm accused of being the little crab that's forced back into it's whole--"

"You know what, you're--"

"Will both of you just _shut up_?!" They looked to their left with wide eyes, and saw Masumi and Tozou standing their with groceries. Masumi's face was red with anger, and she was obviously the one who shouted. Both looked down with red faces of embarrassment, and no one said a word. The air, once thick with tension, was now calming down, as everyone caught their breath. Tozou, being the brave one, coughed.

"Well... is there a problem here?" Oh, was there ever. He just didn't know.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X

"I told you all that happened, Naruto, now get off my back," Sasuke dropped Naruto on the floor from his back. When he had came back to the studio, everyone was gone, but Naruto. They had refused to drive him home, for he was so annoying. So they left him in the dark for Sasuke. Terrific. Perfect end to a perfect day. **(A/N: Sound familiar? Huh, huh? lol x33 tThink Sakura!)**

"Come on, Sasuke-teme! You got to see Sakura-chan in her sweaty work-out clothes! You can't tell me you _didn't_have fantasies!" To be honest, he didn't. She was just an employer that he needed to talk to about with boring business stuff... what a lie. Sasuke had told Naruto only the first part, but the rest being lies. He said that they were going to meet again to discuss what song would really be played.

_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-Flashback-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_

_Clinking of tea cups were heard throughout the dining room. They were sitting at a rectangular table, with Sasuke and Sakura facing each other on the long ends. They were both glaring at Masumi for inviting him to stay for tea. They would've killed each other in that last conversation, and everything would've been fine, but she just _had_to be a good host. They waited, while the tea in the kitchen was brewing, and Tozou went to get it when he heard it's shrill whistle._

****

_'Wimp,' InnerSakura noted about Tozou, 'He can't even stay inside a room where the tension is thick.'_

_'True,' Sakura agreed, 'I don't see why Mom 'loves' him. She's only still moping over how Dad--...' She stopped thinking about sad memories. IT was too difficult to think about how your father leaves his only child. It just didn't make sense. He always said said how much he 'loved' her mom. If he did, then why did--_

_"Sakura," Masumi said, snapping her out of her thougths, "Why don't you offer Sasuke-san a biscotti?" Sakura's eyes widened. She flipped her head around, looking at the smirking Sasuke. Sakura grabbed the basket of pastries, and was clenching it. She offered them over the table._

_"Uchiha," she growled, "Wanna a biscotti?" Masumi glared in her direction. Sasuke's smirk grew._

_"Oh, my manners," she said, sickly sweet, "I mean, Would you like one, Asshole?" Sasuke's smirk was replaced with a glare as her mother put her head in her hands, and sighed._

_"Actually, I'll pass," Sasuke, losing his glare and turning business like, "I'm only here to discuss the song you _really_"_- _he shot Sakura a look- "want us to perform." Masumi kind of blushed with a smile, and poked her fingers together and apart in a pattern. Sasuke arched his eyebrow, but Sakura smiled softly, because it reminded her of Hinata._

_"Well," Masumi said, embarrassed, "We would like you to play _Love Me Tender_. You know, by Elvis?If it's not too hard," she added quickly. Sasuke moth was slightly agape with wide eyes. Sakura smirked triumpthly, as Sasuke stood up._

_"I see," he said, still shocked, "Well, I must be on my way. Please enjoy your evening."_

_"Oh, we understand! You're probably a very busy man," Masumi stated._

_'Yeah, a busy man who's about to get his ass kicked,' he finished in his mind. _

_"Oh, Sakura. Please show Sasuke-san the door," she told an annoyed Sakura, then told Sasuke, "Please, do visit whenever you want."_

_They both walked to the door, no words said._

_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-End Flashback-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_

That was all he knew... but what he didn't know, was that the minute he left, Sakura jumped for joy, shouting, "Kiss my ass, Uchiha!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well, Im super sorry for not updating in a while, so plz let this be an a apology. :)** **Review PLEASE!! I hope to have 10 reviews soon! :)**_


	4. Weddings and Winging

**A/N: My computer is still down, and so Im writing another chapter to make up for my long-term absence... and bcuz, once again, I have nothing 2 do but this, and Spider Solitaire! lol :D Plz review!! :)) Btw, its super hard 2 do Sasuke's character!! lol, but ill never stop trying!! x3**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno is a woman who's been in relationships that end, well... badly. She now doesn't believe in love, and thinks relationships are only supposed to be lived in the moment, then soon breaking it off. Can a certain raven-headed musician change her opinion? Main: SasuSaku Minor: NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen**

"Yo," - talking

'Yo', - thinking

**'Yo,' - someone's Inner or (A/N)**

_Yo - stressed words OR flashback_

* * *

"I do," Tozou said, a blush on his middle-aged face as Masumi agreed

As he looked at this woman, and could only think one word: Wow.

As Masumi looked at that man, she could only stare in amazement.

As the Maid of Honor looked at the scene, she, too, could only think of one word: Blech.

Everyone who was attending the wedding was seated as the groom and bride took their first official dance as newly weds, while the band was playing. All of them had tears in there eyes, but not showing it because this was supposed to be happy. All that is, except Neji, - because he didn't cry - Shikamaru, - who was terribly bored - Sasuke - who just didn't care, Sakura - she tried to squint her eyes hard enough, but it didn't work -, and this one guy beside her, who strangely resembled Sasuke. Sakura fidgeted in her seat, and started to smooth out her matching sherbet orange dress that all the bridesmaids had on.

Now, everyone was allowed to dance, and people were getting picked like berries. The band put a record on, so they could dance, also. As soon as they did, Naruto came bounding towards Sakura with hopeful eyes. Sakura noticed him, and looked around frantically, until she found a raven haired girl.

"Sakura-chan, would you--"

"Why Naruto! I don't think you've met Hinata, have you?" Sakura asked, while pulling her timid friend by the shoulders in front of her. Naruto stopped in mid sentence and blinked his eyes at the girl in front of him. Hinata blushed tomato red, and fainted. Sakura sighed, and dumped Hinata in the nearest lap, who happened to be Neji.

"Okay, Naruto," Sakura gave in, "I'll dance with you." Naruto grinned tremendously, and dragged her out onto the dance floor. Neji just look at Hinata with wide eyes, as she recovered from her episode. It took her a couple seconds to register who she was looking at, and she immediately let out a yelp and stood up.

"N-neji-n-nii-san!" she gasped, his eyes looking blank at her. From the sidelines, Sasuke watched the whole event play out. It wasn't amusing... just interesting.

"Hinata-sama," Neji said, formally, "I didn't expect to see you here of all places." Hinata blushed greatly, and started to poke her fingers together repeatedly, which Sasuke immediately remembered.

'Shy, much?' he thought. He tried to analyze Neji, but it was very difficult, him being a difficult person already. But when he looked at 'Hinata', he could read her like a book. She wouldn't look at Neji, like she was terrified of him.

"L-likewise, Neji-nii-san," Hinata said, trying to be brave, but backed down when she saw Nejji's eyes slightly narrow. Sasuke rose an eyebrow. He coughed, and left, thinking it was none of his business.

"I'm going to get something to eat," he said, heading toward the refreshments table, "Do you guys want any... thing... never mind." Sasuke hurried over there, poured himself a cup of punch, and took a swig. He shook his said, and looked into the bowl. Someone already spiked it. Nasty. He leaned against the table, while looking at the dancing people. Most of the couples were swaying from side to side, but then Naruto popped out through the crowd, holding a flushed, laughing Sakura while doing the Tango. He subconsciouslyreached into his pocket, and pulled out his lucky pic. It was a dark purple, with white diagonal stripes across it.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Sasuke quickly stuffed the pic back into his pocket, and turned his head towards the voice. It was the man sitting next to Sakura he saw when he was on stage.

"Hn," Sasuke said in return. He had no idea what he was talking about. The man lightly chuckled.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Where are my manners? I'm Sai, Sai Arikigashi." The man put out his right hand, but Sasuke just stared at him, so Sai took it back, and stared back into the crowd, dreamily. Sasuke noticed that his skin was so pale, it was almost white. His black hair was short, and his eyes could match Sasuke's eyes, but they weren't as cold as he looked out in the crowd. Sasuke turned turned his head to the direction of Sai's, and saw the object he was so lovingly looking at. Sakura's face winced as Naruto stepped on her toes. He never was a good dancer.

"Sakura looks a lot happier," Sai said sadly, his eyes holding secrets. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Was she unhappy before?

"I wouldn't know," Sasuke stated, getting up from his spot, and heading back to the stage.

**'I don't trust that guy,' InnerSasuke said, suspiciously.**

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**Five Minutes Earlier**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

"It was nice talking to you after all this time, Hinata," Neji said getting up, "But I have more important people to talk t-- oh wait," he said in mock surprise, "In your father's eyes, there _is _no one as important as you." Each word was smothered in venom, and Hinata was poisoned like a spider-bite. He walked past her, but stopped when his ears heard her small speak up.

"You _know _I never thought I was better than you," Hinata said, without stuttering, but her voice starting to break, "I always thought y-you'd be picked to inherit the company, because you were ready. But, my being in the main branch, h-he chose me. _Me_. Even I was appalled, because I w-was never ready. I never was, and I never will be." Neji said nothing, and just waited for her to finish.

"I broke the news to my father that I would _never_take control of the company the night you ran away... the night I lost my only friend I had to get me through everything," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "A-and I-I don't want y-you to hate me, b-because--because... " she couldn't finish. Neji sighed, and turned to face her. He felt a pang in his heart at the sight in front him but shook it off. She was sobbing silently, with the little amount of mascara she had on smeared on the sides of her eyes.

"Hinata," he started, voice calm, "I could never hate you. You, too, are the only friend I have from my past." He left, and walked toward the stage. Sakura came over, after Naruto joined the band, and sat down on the chair beside Hinata. She took off her high heels, started messaging her own feet, and looked up at her friend.

"You wouldn't _believe _how many left feet Naruto has! I mean, it was--" she stopped when she saw her friends tear-stained face.

"Oh, Hinata! What's wrong?!" Sakura gasped, and grabbed Hinata in a hug. Hinata's sobbing became loud, as she cried into Sakura's shoulder. Fortunately, no one heard her, for the band was playing.

"O-oh, S-s-sakura! It w-was so-so--" Hinata hiccoughed too much to be able to tell what she was trying to say. Sakura stayed by her side shushing her, until the song ended. Only sniffles were heard, when Sakura was cued on stage. She gasped. She had forgotten to write her speech. She'd have to... _wing it_.

She walked up to the stage, keeping her scowl a secret to herself. When she was given the mic, she stepped in front of Sasuke, who put his foot out, making her stumble. She gave him the coldest glare she could conjour up.

"Uh-um... Welcome! I'm the Maid of Honor, if you haven't guessed yet! Heh, heh..." she gulped, and looked around at the crowd of people who were looking bored.

"Well... I-I really love my mother, Masumi _Jirochino_... the bride, so I want to t-tell her that I-I--" She looked at the numerous of people, and wondered how she could get any stupider.

"I will always lover her, no matter what happens," Sasuke whispered behind Sakura. Her eyes went wide, but she didn't dare turn around.

"I want to tell her, that I'll always love her, no matter what happens," she repeated, making sure to look straight at her mother. She had a smile plastered on her face, but she was silently pleading for Sasuke to continue.

"You have raised me all these years, and it's funny how you're married before me," Sasuke whispered, smirking. Sakura cringed, but said it anyway, through clenched teeth. Everyone laughed, Sakura feeling much more relaxed.

"I hope you and Tozou make it through everythig that will thrown your way in this harsh game called Life," he quietly whispered. She started making her own jokes every now and then, but she stuck to Sasuke main words.

**'You** _**do **_**realize,' InnerSakura said, 'you're going to have to do some **_**serious**_** butt-kissing after this... right?**_**'**_

_'I was hoping you'd forget,' _Sakura thought, sarcastically.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

"Oh, Saku-chan!" her aunt, Masumi's sister, drunk from the spiked drink, and champagne, said as everyone was leaving, "That speech was so heart-felt! I bet you stayed up _forever_ to think of what to say."

"Honestly," Sakura said, hands behind her back, "... it just came to me!" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Any second now, he would come over, laugh at her stupidity, then make her bow down to his knees, as he fire came up from behind him out of nowhere, while him laughing maniacally, and... laughing maniacally... _and laughing maniacally..._ Where the hell was he?

Sakura spun around, and saw Sasuke clicking the locks to his guitar's case. He was just happy it was over, and he could go home. She waltzed right over to where he was bending over. She started to tap her feet, with a hand on her hand. Sasuke felt a presence, and looked up with a glare. As soon as he saw Sakura, he rose an eyebrow, and gave her a questioning look. She looked at him, and gave him a specular look. What was he supposed to do?

"Um... You want me to say 'hi'?" he asked, very oblivious. Sakura sighed heavily, and crossed her arms. After he looked at her with 'What?!' face, for about 2 minutes, she spoke.

"Are you going to make me do something horrible?!" she whispered harshly, "It's not exactly an everyday thing enemies do for each other! So, what do--"

"Wait, enemies?" Sasuke smiled/smirked to hold in his laughter, because he never laughed after... well, after that time, "Did you really say the words enemies about us? Oh my gosh."

"What's wrong with saying that?! We are!" she screamed. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and walked away with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Uchiha-teme! I'm not done with you!" she called after him, but huffed and walked away.. If he didn't want her to do anything, fine. It was less work for her, anyway. She was almost out of the door, when she heard his voice.

"Sakura-blossom," he whispered in her ear from behind her. Sakura flipped around, and saw her old lover, Sai **(insert Sai's last name here)**. She had been avoiding him all night once she realized her mother put them at the _same_table, beside each other. After a while, Sakura had forgotten he was even here. Her eyes widdened, while his stayed the same way they always did when he looked at her. Full of love.

"Sai!" she gasped, and tried to give him a polite hug, but he turned it into a loving one. As soon as she started it, she ended it. She knew what could happen, and she wasn't going down that road again. Sai looked worried for a moment, but it was soon rpelaced with a smile.

"Sakura-blossom," she flinched at her name came off his lips, "we haven't danced all night. I was trying to ask you, but all those men were eating you like wolves." His smile grew wider, indicating a joke, and so Sakura laughed nervously. He put out his hand, silently asking for a dance. Sakura strecthed a smile on her face, and thanked Kami.

"Oh, Sai. We can't dance," his smile turned into a forwn, but she kept the sile on her face, "There's no music." Sai's sighed with a relieved look on his face, and turned around to the stage.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

"Dude! Did you hear that?! He just called me a wolf! A _wolf_! Gah, I'm gonna show him a piece of my mind," Naruto tried to walk off, but Sasuke caught him. They had been in the hallway throughout Sakura's conversation, trying to find Sasuke's lucky pic, but with no luck. Naruto was the one listening, with Sasuke doing all the work. Quite typical, actually.

"Idiot, just go to the car. It's not like he meant to insult you as a _person_," Sasuke pointed out, only trying to convince him. It looked like it worked, because Naruto cooled off, and walked out the door. Sasuke sighed, and was about to follow him, but remembered his pic.

'Argh, stupid lucky pic...' He walked back into the main room, where the actual wedding and stage was. He went up the steps, and put his head underneath his stool, looking.

"Hey!" someone shouted from the middle of the room. Sasuke's head went straight up, hitting the bottom of his seat.

"Ah, shit!" he screamed, and started rubbing his newly formed bump. He looked toward the sound of the voice and glared.

"What?!" he snarled. The man just widened his eyes, and put his hands up, as if admitting defeat.

"Sorry, um..." Sai rubbed the back of his head, and looked nervous, "Would you please play a song for us?" Sasuke looked blankly at him. He was off duty until his next gig, so he wasn't making any money from playing for him, and--

'Sakura? What's she still doing here?'

"No," Sasuke said stepping down from the platform. **(A/N: YAY! I found a new word for, "stage"! Ive been meaning to! :33) **He just didn't do free things. It wasn't the way of an Uchiha.

"Please, kind sir," Sai continued, "It would mean the world to me." Sasuke rose a skeptical eyebrow, and looked at Sakura, and saw her pleading for him not to.

"Oh, it would? Of course, if it's _that _important to you," Sasuke said smirking straight at Sakura. She gave him an exasperated look, and sent a smile towards Sai.

"How convenient," she ground out through her teeth.

"Only for you, Saku-blossom," he whispered in her ear, that made shivers go down her back.

But to Sasuke, it didn't look like it was excitement. More like... fear. But fear of what?

He was going to find out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Plz read. I hope you like it. This is most likely my foavorite one yet. I hope u find it as enjoyable s me!! :)**


	5. Too Big of Worries

**A/N:Oki-doke! I hoped you liked last chapter! I ****l****ove writing this, bcuz ive gott****en**** so many hits!! ****Plz review plz!! It motivates me!! ****:)**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno is a woman who's been in relationships that end, well... badly. She now doesn't believe in love, and thinks relationships are only supposed to be lived in the moment, then soon breaking it off. Can a certain raven-headed musician change her opinion? Main: SasuSaku Minor: NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen**

"Yo," - talking

'Yo', - thinking

**'Yo,' - someone's Inner or (A/N)**

_Yo - stressed words OR flashback_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Sakura closed the front door of her house, and called out her mother's name.

_'Damn,' _she thought, _'They already left for their honeymoon.' _InnerSaku shuddered.

**'Old people on a honeymoon...' she commented**. Sakara rollded her eyes, and put her keys on the sidetable next to the door.

"They'll probably be gone for a week, or so," she thought aloud, "Considering that they do nothing all day anyway..." Tozou had taken a six month vacation two months ago, so they could plan their wedding. She reached into her purse to find her phone, but pulled out the funny little triangle she had found under the refreshment table. Ino, who had enough decency along with Tenten - but not Hinata, because apparently she was feeling bad - to stay behind and help clean up, had told her, but she couldn't remember. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, hung her jacket up, then headed up stairs to her room.

She practically drooled at the sight of her comfortable bed just inviting her to succumb to it's whim. It didn't need to ask her twice, because Sakura was already changing into some flannel bunny pj's, and slid under the silk bedsheets. She laid her head on the pillow, and went into Dream Land.

_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X Sakura's Dream X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x_

_She mewed as his tounge ran across her bottom lip, nibbling carefully. His hands roamed her body, as she sliently squealed in her head. He carefully bit her lower lip again, asking entrance, as he felt her curves up and down. She smiled against his lips, and opened her lips, allowing his hot tounge to enter her mouth. Sai was her soul mate, and she knew it. He was the one for this 19 year old college student, Sakura Haruno. _

_"Oh, Sai..." she moaned into his mouth. He stopped moving, and Sakura got worried._

_"Sai, what's wro--" She stopped when two hands wrapped around her her neck. The grasp was loose enough for to barely breathe, but not talk. _

_"WHO IS THIS SAI?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME, YOU LITTLE--"  
_

_A thunder storm started out of nowhere, and lightning shot through the window, illuminating the once dark room. Sakura gasped when she saw not the soft eyes of her lover, Sai, but the blood red, hateful eyes of... Sasuke Uchiha!_

_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X End Sakura's Dream X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x_

"Ahh!" Sakura gasped, as she flung herself in an upright position, breathing heavily. She checked her neck to see if there were really hands there, but she was relieved to find none. She sat there in silence with the only sound of her breathing, and thought about the dream she just had.

'I need to forget about it,' she thought to herself, 'It was just a stupid coincidence that they look alike, I mean...' Sakura shook her head, trying to get idea of Sasuke choking her out of her head. She turned her head to her nightstnad, and graoned when she saw that the clock read 3:28 A.M. She had to work today, and there was no way she could live off coffee forever.

Sakura put on her robe, and walked down the seemingly long stairs. She went into the kitchen, and made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

'Hm, I have a step father now...' she thought, biting into her favorite sandwich, 'Wow. It feels weird now that I have to actually _listen_ to him--no. Worse. _Obey him_.' Sakura shivered on that note, and left her sandwich on the counter, and went back to bed.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

"No," Tenten said, shaking her head, making her two brunette buns flopping along, "No, no, no, no! I can't make a new schedule just because you have a personal life to attend to, Ino!" A blond woman stood up from the seat across from Tenten's desk, put her knees on the carpeted floor, clasped her hands together, and put out her lower lip, pouting.

"Please, Tenten!" Ino begged, "I _need_ to have time off! Can't I have a vacation day, or-or something?!"

"Ino! You already had 6 months vacation for that tour with Shikamaru and his band!" Tenten reminded, standing up, "And besides, what kind of stuff would you need to do?! I mean you already had your wed--" Ino leaned over the desk quickly, and whispered something in Tenten's ear. Tenten's mouth dropped open.

"No!" she semi-yelled, unconvinced, "You--No!" Ino nodded her head, and waited for her reaction. Tenten put on a nervous smile for her friend, and wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Go on," Tenten commanded, handing it over, "But you _better_ hurry, 'cause it's my head if you don't!" Ino nodded furiously, and ran off with the slip of paper in hand. Tenten sighed heavily, and put her hands over her face. What she does for friends...

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata's voice shrilled through the machine, awaking Sakura from her drooling slumber. She lifted her head, and looked around at her desk, and saw the paper work she had yet to finish. She yawned, and stretched her arms.

"Sakura, are you--" As soon as Sakura heard Hinata's real voice, she scurried to lok like she was very busy. Hinata's face told Sakura that she knew better.

"Yes, Hinata? I have a lot of work to do," Sakura said, shuffling papers around.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Ino's here," Hinata informed. Sakura was confused, because she knew that Ino worked in a whole different company.

"Ino's here? Why is that pig even in this building?"

"Sakura Forehead Haruno! How dare you insult me like that!!" Ino came inside Sakura's office, waving her fist in the air. Sakura smiled, and stood up, forgetting her sleepiness earlier, inviting her best friend in.

"Why, Ino-pig, you're getting more plump each day!" Sakura said, laughing, and Ino a hug. Sakura saw Hinata stay on the sidelines, and asked her to join. Hinata smiled widely, and lunged into the group hug, saying her greetings to Ino. They all laughed, and had a good rejoice, when Ino remembered the reason she was here.

"Oh! Sakura, Hinata," she said, almost oozing excitement, "I have something super important to tell you!" The other two looked at their friend, anxious to know the 411.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Ino jumping up and down, but stopped when she saw the other two not moving with a solem look on their faces, "You guys! I'm 'with child', HELLO?!" Still, no one moved. Ino had a shocked look on her face, and glared at the them.

"Well," Ino said, tearing up, "I thought _you guys_, of all people, would be supportive!" She grabbed her purse, and pivoted toward the door. Hinata looked at Sakura with a sad expression, and Sakura sighed.

"Ino! Wait," she called, running after the blond. She finally caught up with her at the elevator. Sakura bent over her knees, and trying to catch her breath.

"You _know_ we would never be unsupportive of you, but you know that you have... problems inside your womb." She whispered the last part, knowing Ino was very sensitive about that subject. Ino had been diagnosed with a disease that stops the womb from receiveing the nutrients that comes from what the mother eats. It's rare for the sickness to reveal itself in teenage years, but Ino was an exception. She had been having terrible stomach pains in her lower abdomen when she was 17 years old, her senior year, so her mother took her to the doctor, but they couldn't find anything wrong with her, so the two ignored it. On graduation, she collapsed in the middle of the field.

Ino ended up in the hospital having surgery, while the rest of her classmates were receiving awards. She still graduated, but she missed wearing her cap and gown. A few days later, all her friends wore their caps and gowns again, and did a re-enactment of the big day. The second time, Ino cried.

Ino's tears started down her face, as she cried into Sakura shoulder. She had knew this conversation would come at one time or another, but she didn't want it to be in front of the elevator. Her sobbing was shushed by Sakura, who was trying to calm her down.

"Oh, Saku-hiccough-ra! I-I'm so sor-hiccouch-ry I y-yelled at you guys! I w-was just so - hiccouch - depressed, yet happy at the same time!" On that cue, Hinata came to the Elevator of Confessions, and joined in the crying fest. Half an hour later, they were inside the restroom, trying to fix their make-up, and clothes that now had mascara stains on them. They left the elevator laughing about how they broke down, and having little conversation about nothing.

"You guys," Hinata said, "It's 1:42, and I was wondering if... well, if you wanted to get Tenten, and all have lunch together...maybe?" Ino and Sakura stood for a minute or two with a stoic look on their faces, making Hinata nervous, when they busted out laughing.

"Of course, Hinata," Ino said through giggles, "That's a terrific idea!" The three left the building, arms linked together, hoping for a new day to come.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

**Author's Note: Okay, well I know it's short, but I had to put Ino's part in** _**somewhere**_**! lol :) Tell me if you liked it in reviews, and tell me your ideas, 'cuz I like to hear other's opinions!! **

**Ja Ne!! XD**


End file.
